What I Need For This New Year
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: Bella est entraînée malgré elle dans une journée de Réveillon un peu particulière...


**Bonjour à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dernier jour de l'année ! **

**Voici un petit OS dans la lignée de celui de Noël, on va dire un peu moins soft. **

**Merci à Mélanie pour le défi et à Laurine pour ces conseils.**

**Je rappelle que les persos appartiennent à cette chère Stephenie.**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon Réveillon !**

**A l'année prochaine !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

**San Francisco - 31 Décembre 2011 aux environs de 15h.**

Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Comment moi, Bella Swan, m'étais-je faite embobiner par mes deux meilleurs amis ?

Remettons les choses dans leur contexte. J'avais été cordialement invitée dans le bar lounge de mes amis car ils organisaient un après-midi à thème, qu'il fallait absolument « que je sorte de mes bouquins » et que je rencontre du monde. Alice et Emmett avaient absolument tenu à ce que je vienne car c'était un tout nouveau concept qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place et il voulait avoir mon avis là-dessus.

Malgré mon scepticisme, je me retrouvais donc installée depuis quelques minutes, dans un fauteuil arrondi en velours marron dans un coin de la pièce, avec mon Netbook devant le nez. L'endroit était dans les tons de chocolat. Chaque fauteuil et table le long du mur formait des sortes d'alcôves. Des briques apparentes recouvraient les murs. Quelques rideaux de voile blanc étaient suspendus au plafond.

La déco « made in Alice » était ultra moderne mais très chaleureuse. Des petites bougies parfumées trônaient sur chaque table et la lumière tamisée créait une atmosphère très intimiste.

J'adorais venir dans leur établissement mais étrangement, connaissant mes amis, je sentais plutôt mal cet après-midi.

Il y avait environ une cinquantaine de personnes dans le même cas que moi. Chaque personne était seule à une table avec son propre ordinateur. Je ne saisissais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer mais Alice décida alors d'éclairer mes lanternes.

**« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue. Vous êtes ici au premier Speed Dating organisé par notre établissement.**

**Les règles sont quelques peu différentes de ce que vous avez peut-être testé auparavant.**

**La rencontre va se dérouler en 3 étapes.**

**Tout d'abord, pendant les deux prochaines heures, vous allez faire connaissance avec les personnes ici présentes par le biais d'Internet. Vous n'aurez droit de discuter que par ordinateurs interposés c'est pour cela que nous vous avons demandé d'apporter vos pc. **

**Nous vous avons remis lors de votre arrivée l'adresse et les codes pour démarrer le forum de discussion.**

**A la fin des 2 heures, je vous demanderai de noter les 10 personnes avec qui vous avez eu le plus d'affinités.**

**Les 10 filles et les 10 garçons les plus appréciés auront alors droit de vraiment faire connaissance ce soir.**

**Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour démarrer le forum et dès que la cloche sonne vous avez 2 heures.**

**Amusez-vous bien et bon tchat ! »**

Et merde, j'en étais sûre que ça sentait mauvais cette histoire.

Alice s'approcha de moi suivi de près par Emmett.

**- Je vous déteste tous les deux !** Grognai-je, bougonne, en les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

**- C'est pas vrai, on le sait que tu nous adores. Et puis tu as besoin de rencontrer du monde, on ne fait que te donner un coup de pouce.** Argumenta Alice.

**- Ouep.** Soupirai-je, pas convaincue du tout.

**- Belli, regarde-nous tous les deux, c'est grâce à Internet qu'on s'est connus. Ca a très bien marché pour nous alors pourquoi pas pour toi ?** Rajouta Emmett.

Emmett était mon ami d'enfance, il avait un jour « tchatté » avec Alice et ça avait été tout de suite le coup de foudre. Même s'ils étaient aux antipodes, l'un étant blond, grand, costaud et calme alors que l'autre était toute petite, brune, fine et chargée à 10 000 volts. Pourtant cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils avaient ouvert leur bar dans le quartier animé de SOMA. Et même après autant d'années passées ensemble, ils rayonnaient toujours autant de bonheur.

C'est clair qu'au vu de ce modèle exemplaire, je ne pouvais qu'avoir envie de faire une rencontre pareille sur le Web. Mais je savais aussi que la toile attirait pas mal de détraqués et qu'on pouvait aussi très, très mal tombé.

Il faut dire que j'étais seule depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mes deux relations s'étaient mal terminées. J'étais restée 8 mois avec Alec après avoir finalement découvert qu'il me trompait avec Lauren, ma colocataire à l'Université, je l'avais quitté. Et j'avais passé un an et demi avec Demetri c'était un fanatique tant au niveau de la religion que des traditions, mes croyances n'étant pas les siennes j'avais pris peur et il m'avait larguée.

Depuis, ma solitude me tenait compagnie. Mais ne disait-on pas qu'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné ?

**- Bon ok, ce n'est que 2 heures après tout, allons-y qu'on en finisse.** Déclarai-je sans enthousiasme.

La cloche retentit et nous étions partis pour deux heures de discussion.

J'avais choisi comme pseudo « Bella.S » rien de bien original mais bon j'étais d'une telle banalité que je ne voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre.

Une fenêtre apparut aussitôt connectée.

MikeyDonkey dit : **Tu suces ?**

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos des tordus tout à l'heure ?

Sympa comme premier message d'introduction, clair, net, vulgaire, et ben puisque que c'est comme ça…

Bella.S dit : **Non je ne suce pas, je ne fais pas non plus dans le BDSM et pour tout te dire, je suis vierge et compte bien le rester jusqu'au mariage !**

Je cliquais aussitôt sur la croix spéciale pour le virer.

MikeyDonkey a été signalé comme indésirable. Le contact est définitivement supprimé.

_Tiens, prends-toi ça dans les dents, pervers !_

Une deuxième fenêtre clignota.

JamesTheSnake dit : **Sulfureuse ?**

Bella.S dit : **Comment ça ?**

JamesTheSnake dit : **Bella c'est italien, donc est-ce que tu es sulfureuse comme les italiennes ?**

Bella.S dit : **Pas vraiment je suis plutôt banale.**

JamesTheSnake dit : **Laisse tomber, je suis pas intéressé alors.**

Ben voilà qui était clair.

Tous pleins de fenêtres de discussion s'étaient ouvertes.

Tyler-The-Killer dit **: Salut. Tu cherches quoi comme relation ?**

Seth-mimi dit : **Tu veux être mon amie ?**

Paul-MisterCool dit : **Que préfères-tu chez un homme ?**

Uncle-Ben dit : **Coucou ! Timide ou pas ?**

Edward.C dit : **Bonjour Bella. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie ?**

Rileybogoss dit : **Salut Bella. Décris-toi stp.**

Jazz dit : **Bonjour charmante demoiselle.**

Laurent-Le-Buveur-de-Sang : **T'aimes les blacks ?**

Carl dit : **Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?**

Jacob-Doggy-Style : **Tu préfères les blonds ou les bruns ? Parce que si c'est les bruns, je suis ton homme.**

C'est quoi ces pseudos trop bizarres ? Certains se la pétaient un peu trop à mon goût.

Il y avait des messages directs et d'autres plus cools. Je virais certains qui me paraissaient abusifs.

J'entamais la conversation avec ceux qui me semblaient être à peu près sains d'esprit.

Bella.S répond :** Bonjour Edward. Et bien j'ai 2 passions dans la vie : les livres et la musique. Et toi ?**

Bella.S répond : **Bonjour Jazz. C'est ton vrai prénom ?**

Edward.C dit : **Et bien il semblerait que nous ayons des passions communes. Je suis moi-même pianiste. Quel est ton roman favori ?**

Jazz dit : **Non je m'appelle Jasper mais mes amis m'appellent Jazz. Je suis prof d'histoire et toi ?**

Je passais le clair de mon temps à discuter avec Edward et Jasper. Avec Jasper, nous avions longuement parlé d'histoire. Lui était fan de l'histoire des Etats-Unis et particulièrement de la Guerre de Sécession alors que pour ma part je préférais les civilisations anciennes comme la Grèce ou l'Egypte.

Avec Edward, nous avions plutôt discuté littérature. Il était mordu de thrillers alors que j'étais folle de roman à l'eau de rose. J'adorais le « happy-end » à la fin et ne me voyais pas lire des histoires se terminant mal alors que lui était fan de séries policières.

Nous arrivions à la fin des 2 heures et finalement ça avait passé trop vite. Certains internautes avaient clairement annoncé la couleur en cherchant un coup d'un soir mais je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je les avais donc virés. J'étais là parce qu'on m'y avait obligée, j'étais d'accord pour faire de nouvelles rencontres mais le sexe n'était pas dans l'équation.

En plus de mes deux chouchous, j'avais discuté avec Ben, Seth et Carl alias Carlisle qui étaient tous de bonne compagnie même si les discussions étaient restées polies. Nous n'avions jamais abordé de choses personnelles et c'est cela qui m'avait plu chez eux.

La cloche sonna la fin.

**« Très bien. J'espère que vous avez fait de belles rencontres. Je vous ai remis un code, toute à l'heure, pour le vote avec le nom des participants, maintenant à vous de voter et d'élire vos chouchous. » **Déclara Alice.

Nous votions chacun notre tour sur nos ordinateurs respectifs. Une fois les votes comptabilisés, elle continua son petit laïus.

**« Je vous rappelle que les 20 personnes nommées sont invitées à la 2****ème**** partie de notre Speed Dating ce soir à 19h. »**

Emmett prit alors la parole : **« Alors pour les filles nous avons Rosalie, Angela, Esmée, Jessica, Leah, Irina, Kate, Rachel, Victoria et Bella. »**

Et merde… J'étais bonne pour revenir ce soir…

**« Pour les mecs, nous avons Jasper, Carlisle, Laurent, Seth, Ben, Tyler, Jacob, Paul, Riley et Edward. »**

Bon ben la moitié était plutôt bien puisque je les avais choisis.

**« Merci à tous pour votre participation. Pour les 20 gagnants, on se retrouve ce soir. »** Souligna Alice.

Et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : **« N'oubliez de vous mettre sur votre 31 ! »**

Quel comique mon meilleur ami !

Bon ben, c'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir continuer mon bouquin. J'étais accro à la lecture et j'en avais fait mon métier. Je tenais une petite librairie qui marchait plutôt bien.

Je soufflai résignée à l'idée de devoir porter une robe et des talons plus tard dans la soirée. A ce moment-là, je croisais un regard vert émeraude en face de moi qui m'hypnotisa. Je me noyais profondément dans cet océan vert.

Wow, qui a dit que les dieux grecs n'existaient plus ?

J'en avais la représentation sous les yeux et quel Apollon ! C'était le plus beau spécimen que j'ai jamais vu : cheveux cuivrés en bataille, visage d'ange, regard hypnotique, manche de chemise retroussée afin de pouvoir apercevoir le dessin de ses muscles, mains avec de longs doigts de pianiste. Hummmm… Bref un vrai fantasme sur pattes !

Je le reluquai sans vergogne, il me faudrait bientôt un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave coulant de ma bouche.

Il me décocha un putain de sourire à faire fondre la banquise et effectivement ma petite culotte ne put survivre au choc.

_Paix à son âme !_

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi pour me parler.

**- Hop hop hop, pas de discussion en dehors du Speed Dating, vous attendrez tous les 2 ce soir pour ça.** Avertit Alice nous toisant méchamment.

Mon Apollon se dirigea alors vers la sortie avec la moue d'un petit garçon pris en faute. C'était juste adorable. J'avais hâte de revenir ce soir pour pouvoir lui parler. J'espérais vraiment qu'il faisait partie de mes votes.

**- Bella, n'oublie pas de mettre ta petite robe noire que je t'ai achetée pour ton anniversaire.** Précisa mon petit lutin.

**- Et surtout, n'oublie pas de laisser ton caractère de cochon à la maison.** Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter mon meilleur ami.

Sympa les amis !

Remarque, Emmett n'avait pas tort. J'avais un caractère bien trempé, mes amis me disaient souvent que je pouvais faire peur. Il fallait que je mette de l'eau dans mon vin pour ce soir alors.

Je les saluais et m'en allais tout en ronchonnant.

Je passais la porte et inspirai une bouffée d'air frais.

**- A ce soir, belle inconnue.** Me susurra une voix suave au creux de mon oreille.

Je me retournai et le vis s'en aller. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, je languissais notre soirée pour faire connaissance.

* * *

><p>A 19h pétantes, je me trouvais adossée au comptoir du bar de mes amis.<p>

**- Tu es fabuleuse ma chérie.** Me félicita Alice tout en sautillant vers moi.

**- Il semblerait que le petit oiseau se soit transformé en superbe cygne. Tu es très jolie ma belle.** Dit Emmett.

Je leur fis un sourire gêné. Je n'aimais pas trop être le centre de toutes les attentions, c'est pourquoi je me fondais dans la masse en m'habillant de façon banale. De cette façon, je n'attirai pas les gens. Cela me permettait d'être tranquille avec ma propre solitude.

Pourtant ce soir j'avais fait un effort, juste pour pouvoir revoir ses prunelles vertes me fixer intensément. Je le cherchais du regard mais ne le trouvais pas.

Le bar avait pris des airs festifs avec pleins de guirlandes accrochées un peu partout, des cotillons sur toutes les tables.

10 tables étaient apprêtées au milieu de la salle.

**« Bonsoir à tous. Vous n'êtes plus que 20 ce soir. Et comme nous souhaitons que chacun trouve son bonheur. Vous allez à nouveau être soumis à 2 Speed Dating : le premier sous forme de Blind Date et le second en vrai face à face.**

**Commençons par le Blind Date, Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous demander d'aller vous asseoir sur chacune des chaises du côté gauche. Mon cher et tendre va vous bander les yeux. **

**Messieurs, vous allez passer de tables en tables mais vous n'aurez que 10 minutes pour convaincre ces demoiselles.**

**Toutes les 10 minutes, vous entendrez un sifflet et vous changerez de table. Bon début de soirée !»**

Je m'installai à la première table et fus aussitôt dans le noir.

Les garçons prirent place à leur tour.

Je reconnus le 1er comme étant Riley. Il me parla pendant 10 minutes et je ne pus pas en placer une. Ce mec avait un égo de la taille des Etats-Unis.

Laurent, Paul, Tyler et Jacob suivirent, je pouvais dire que ceux-là ne pensaient qu'au sexe et pas à une relation sérieuse. Je les avais donc écoutés d'une oreille distraite, ne souhaitant pas argumenter sur le fait que je n'étais pas là pour baiser.

Seth et Ben m'avaient fait très bonne impression, ils étaient tous les deux timides mais drôles, je savais que je pourrai les revoir mais plus pour une sortie entre amis.

Carlisle enchaîna et même s'il était gentil, je sentais qu'il cherchait plutôt la femme de sa vie qu'une petite amie, il me semblait également plus vieux. Or, je ne désirai pas m'engager tout de suite.

Il ne restait donc plus que Jasper et Edward et j'espérais vraiment que l'un des deux était mon dieu grec. Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas qu'il soit un des serials baiseurs.

**- Bonsoir ma belle inconnue.** **Je suis ravi de te retrouver. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée.** Déclara une voix rauque.

Oh putain ! Il était enfin là. Et quelle voix ! Mamamia…

Son doux ténor avait lentement glissé jusqu'à mon centre, trempant ma culotte au passage. Il me faisait un effet monstre alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore touchée. Je n'imaginais même pas lorsqu'il le ferait…

Je soufflais pour me redonner contenance. Je me concentrais uniquement sur mon objectif à savoir faire la conversation et ne pas faire un arrêt cardiaque.

**-Bonsoir. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, je ne t'ai pas vu toute à l'heure.**

**-Oh mais je n'aurai manqué ce moment pour rien au monde. Mon seul problème à l'heure actuelle est de ne pas pouvoir admirer ton magnifique regard chocolaté. Mais bon ce sont les règles du jeu et je les accepte. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?**

Ouh la la, s'il commence à me faire des compliments, je vais devenir écarlate et me tourner en ridicule.

_Reste calme Bella, inspire, expire, respire lentement, voilà qui est mieux._

La seule façon de savoir si c'était Edward ou Jasper, c'était de demander.

**-Et bien commençons par nous présenter, quel est ton prénom ?**

**-Si je te disais mon prénom maintenant ce ne serait plus un Blind Date. Il te faudra le deviner. **

**-Très bien si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors nous pourrions peut-être parler de ce que nous aimons. Tu aimes la musique ?**

**-Je suis fan de musique classique mais sinon j'écoute de tout. Je joue aussi du piano pour me détendre.**

**-J'aime aussi beaucoup le classique. Je n'ai jamais essayé le piano mais je joue de la guitare.**

Nous parlâmes de musique durant notre temps imparti. Je n'avais pas dérivé ni sur la littérature ni sur l'histoire car je me doutais qu'il ne souhaitait pas me donner d'indices quant à son identité. Il entretenait le mystère autour de lui et bizarrement j'aimais cela.

D'ailleurs je félicitais intérieurement Alice pour nous avoir bandés les yeux car je savais que j'aurai eu du mal à soutenir son regard. Je ne savais donc pas qui était mon mystérieux inconnu même si j'avais des doutes.

Le sifflet strident coupa court à notre conversation.

**- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi. A toute à l'heure ma belle inconnue. **Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et juste avant de se lever, il prit ma main sur la table, la caressa un instant et me fit un baise main.

A son contact, je ressentis une puissante décharge électrique qui affola mon cœur. J'en étais toute retournée.

Qu'est-ce que je disais toute à l'heure ? Voix de velours + toucher électrique = Bella complètement chamboulée et totalement déconnectée.

Je n'entendis pas le dernier garçon s'installer en face de moi. Par contre lorsqu'il me souffla un « **bonsoir charmante demoiselle** », je reconnus immédiatement Jasper avec qui j'avais également eu un bon feeling durant le tchat. Nous continuâmes notre passionnante discussion sur l'histoire.

Mais mes pensées étaient toutes alors pour mon inconnu, qui ne l'était plus désormais, c'était Edward.

J'espérais secrètement pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui.

Nous entendîmes alors le dernier coup de sifflet qui annonça la fin de notre début de soirée passé dans le noir.

**« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le Blind Date est terminé. Je vais vous demander de choisir la personne avec qui vous souhaitez terminer la soirée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas continuer parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé chaussure à votre pied, vous ne mettrez rien sur le papier.**

**Ma femme va passer auprès de vous et récupérer votre papier avec votre nom et le nom de la personne choisie. » **

Alice passa auprès de chacun et je la vis esquisser un sourire après le dépouillement.

**« Irina, Jessica, Leah, Rosalie, Victoria, Paul, Laurent, Tyler, Jacob et Riley, merci pour votre participation. Nous vous offrons un apéritif au bar.**

**Pour les autres, la dernière étape de cette soirée est un Dinner Dating. Nous vous offrons un repas en amoureux pour le Réveillon. L'étage vous ait réservé pour la soirée.**

**Les couples formés sont :**

** Angela et Ben**

** Rachel et Seth**

** Bella et Edward**

** Esmée et Carlisle**

**et**

** Kate et Jasper. »**

Quoi ? J'ai pas rêvé ? J'ai bien entendu Edward avec moi ? Je jubilais intérieurement faisant la danse de la joie. Si je n'avais pas autant été introvertie, j'aurai pu sauter sur la table et faire la danse de la victoire. Mais je m'abstenais bien évidemment de tout mouvement. Au lieu de ça, je rougissais furieusement rien qu'à l'idée de finir la soirée avec Edward.

_Commence par dîner d'abord et après tu verras ma grande !_

Edward s'avança vers moi tout sourire, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un costume gris foncé. Il portait le costume comme une seconde peau moulant son corps à la perfection. Il était beau comme un dieu.

Il attrapa ma main et embrassa ma paume tout en humant ma fragrance, je sentais que son geste était plein de promesses. Je ressentis à nouveaux les petites décharges électriques traverser mon corps, c'était intense mais délicieux.

**- Et si nous allions dîner ma douce Bella ?** Demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais hypnotisée par le magnétisme d'Edward. J'étais totalement envoûtée par cet Adonis. Il plaça sa main au creux de mes reins et nous dirigea à l'étage.

Nous passâmes une soirée fantastique. Emmett nous avait concocté de succulents plats sortis tout droit de son imagination débordante. Alice nous avait préparé des cocktails hauts en forme et en couleur. Et le Dj engagé pour la soirée rendait le tout convivial, en bref une ambiance comme à la maison.

Nous discutâmes de divers sujets. Edward travaillait comme menuisier, il était spécialisé dans les maisons victoriennes autant dire qu'ici, il était au paradis.

En plus d'être très séduisant, il s'avérait être un vrai gentleman, me tirant ma chaise, m'aidant à me lever si j'avais besoin, il était pleins de petites attentions envers moi.

Bref il avait l'étoffe d'un prince charmant. Je ne regrettais définitivement pas ma soirée.

Et dire qu'Alice et Emmett m'avaient forcée à venir ! Je ne les remercierais jamais assez d'avoir autant insisté.

Une fois notre bûche glacée dégustée, Edward me proposa une danse que j'acceptai volontiers.

Il me serra contre sa poitrine et me fit tournoyer à sa guise.

**- Merci pour cette magnifique soirée. Et dire que je ne voulais pas participer à tout ça au début. Je n'aurai jamais pu te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.** Déclarai-je au creux de ses bras.

**- Ca aurait été un vrai gâchis, j'aurai certainement dû finir la soirée tout seul ou alors entouré de ses bimbos affamées.** Plaisanta-t-il de façon théâtrale avec son sourire en coin qui me rendait toute chose.

**- C'est vrai que tu aurais eu du mal à choisir entre toutes ses blondes siliconées. Ca aurait été un calvaire à coup sûr d'avoir ses femmes se pavanant autour de toi.** Continuai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Mon pauvre petit cœur ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté. Et puis j'aurai raté ma chance de réellement te rencontrer. Tes magnifiques perles chocolatées m'auraient hanté jusqu'à perdre la raison si tu n'étais pas revenue ce soir.** Avoua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

**- Et bien en fait, je ne suis revenue que pour toi. Après notre échange silencieux et ta promesse de se revoir ce soir, j'étais obligée de revenir, tu m'as totalement hypnotisée. **Confessai-je dans un murmure.

**- Et si nous allions ailleurs pour terminer l'année ?**

**- D'accord, je te suis.**

Nous récupérâmes nos manteaux en bas au bar. J'embrassai mes amis et nous filâmes dans le brouillard typique de San Francisco. Nous prîmes la voiture d'Edward car j'étais venue en métro.

**- M'accorderais-tu une faveur ? **Me demanda-t-il une fois installés dans sa Volvo argenté.

J'acquiesçais ne sachant pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Mais quelque part, même si je venais tout juste de le rencontrer, j'avais confiance en Edward. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il sortit alors de sa poche le fameux bandeau que nous avions utilisé pour le Blind Date.

**- Je voudrais que tu mettes ceci et que tu ne le retires qu'une fois que nous serons arrivés à destination.**

**- Tu ne veux pas me dire où nous allons d'abord ?** Implorai-je, répétant la moue qu'Alice faisait à Emmett quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

**- Oh non, Mademoiselle, cet air de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi.** Se moqua-t-il allégrement.

Je soufflai, déçue que ça n'ait pas marché.

Je mis le bandeau et il nous amena vers l'inconnu.

**- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ?**

**- Non, c'est une surprise…**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions ainsi rendus. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous étions mais il m'avait semblé que nous avions traversé toute la ville.

**- Nous sommes arrivés mais garde encore un peu ton bandeau s'il te plaît.**

Je l'entendis sortir de la voiture, ouvrir ma porte et attraper ma main pour me diriger vers son but ultime. Le vent glacial me frappa de plein fouet.

**- Je te promets que nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose.** Me dit-il tout en nous amenant vers une espèce de rambarde en béton.

J'entendis qu'il posait un sac et d'autres choses mais je ne reconnus pas les sons.

**- C'est bon tu peux l'enlever ma belle.**

J'enlevais ainsi l'objet de mon obscurité mais il faisait toujours noir. Je relevais alors la tête et là, devant mes yeux s'étendait un somptueux spectacle. J'avais la ville à ma gauche qui brillait de mille feux et le Golden Gate face à moi qui était illuminé pour l'occasion, paré de ses lumières de fêtes.

**- Whaou c'est magnifique Edward !** M'exclamai-je.

**- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. **Chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

Il m'encercla de ses bras pour me réchauffer et me tendit une coupe de champagne.

Minuit sonnait et la ville s'illumina en un grand feu d'artifices.

Nous trinquâmes à la nouvelle année.

**- Bonne Année Edward !**

**- Très Bonne Année Bella !**

**- Alors quel est ton premier souhait pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ?**

Au lieu de me répondre, il me retourna vers lui et releva mon menton de son index. Il fixa mes lèvres intensément. Il encercla mon visage de ses mains chaudes, caressa mes joues tendrement et me donna un doux baiser.

Il se recula pour jauger ma réaction, je m'accrochai ainsi à son cou et l'embrassai passionnément.

Nos langues dansèrent longuement un ballet connu uniquement d'elles.

Je ne me lassai pas de son goût sucré et de son odeur de mâle. Je me faisais l'effet d'une droguée totalement accro à lui. Il me picorait le cou de petits baisers et me mordillait mon lobe.

Je frissonnai sous les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il dut comprendre que j'avais froid car il me ramena à la voiture.

Je le vis se diriger vers la ville de Sausalito. Je supposais qu'il m'amenait chez lui.

Arrivés à la marina, il se gara sur le parking.

Il y avait peut-être une autre surprise avant de rejoindre sa maison, qui sait ?

Nous parcourûmes le ponton jusqu'au bout pour arriver devant le dernier voilier apponté.

Il était tout en bois, très large et se prénommait le « Twilight ».

**- Tu m'emmènes en balade ? Questionnai-je.**

**- Non je t'emmène chez moi.**

**- Tu vis sur une île ?**

**- Non, ma maison c'est mon voilier. Bienvenue à bord ma belle. **Me dit-il en m'aidant à traverser la passerelle pour pénétrer dans son antre.

**- Ton bateau est magnifique Edward. C'est la première fois que je vais dormir sur un bateau. **M'extasiai-je.

**- Qui t'a dit que nous allions dormir ?** Répliqua-t-il de son sourire en coin.

Je piquais alors un fard monumental et dissimulais mes joues pour cacher ma honte.

**- Ne te cache pas de moi Bella, j'adore ses rougeurs. Elle me montre à quel point je te fais de l'effet. Tu es magnifique et tu me rends dingue depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard cet après-midi.**

**- Seriez-vous en train de me draguer Monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Peut-être bien… Est-ce que ça marche ?**

**- Absolument. **Affirmai-je de mon plus beau sourire.

Il m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa langoureusement. Ses baisers enflammèrent mon corps et sous le brasier, je me sentis défaillir. J'avais la tête qui tournait. J'allais bientôt succomber de désir.

Il me souleva et crocheta mes cuisses autour de son bassin pour m'amener à sa chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il me plaqua sur le premier mur sur son chemin et commença à me déshabiller lentement. Je fus rapidement nue alors que je m'attelais à lui enlever ses vêtements. Nous échangeâmes nos places afin qu'il se retrouve coller à son tour contre le mur.

Je partis à la conquête de son corps titillant ses tétons un à un de ma langue. J'effleurai ses muscles de mes doigts tout en continuant d'embrasser son magnifique torse. Je descendis petit à petit vers l'objet de ma convoitise. Je m'installai alors à genoux devant sa verge tendue à l'extrême.

**-Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… **Déclara-t-il le souffle court.

-**J'en ai très envie Edward alors laisse-moi te faire du bien.**

Je commençais alors à pomper sa longueur de ma main tout en donnant de légers coups de langue sur le bout de son gland. Edward me regardait faire, ses yeux noircis par le plaisir.

Je jouais un instant avec ses boules les malaxant tendrement. Face à cette caresse intime, je le sentis haleter fortement.

Je ne souhaitais pas le faire languir plus longtemps.

J'engloutis ainsi toute sa longueur et fit d'incessants va-et-vient.

Il grogna une litanie de mots incompréhensibles et se déversa en longs jets dans ma bouche. Je le nettoyais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte.

Il me fit remonter et m'embrassa longuement pour me remercier. Un instant plus tard, il attrapa ma main et nous dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il m'installa délicatement sur son lit, me faisant asseoir au bord de celui-ci et partit à la découverte de mon corps qu'il caressa et qu'il embrassa d'une myriade de baisers. Il m'allongea et glissa jusqu'à atteindre ma féminité.

Il lécha toute ma fente de sa langue gourmande. Je n'étais que soupirs de plaisir.

Il me pénétra avec deux doigts tandis qu'il titillait mon petit bout de chair de sa langue. Il pompait de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir avec un cunnilingus.

Mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec Edward tout était beaucoup plus intense.

Il mordilla alors mon clitoris et se fut ma perte. J'arquai mon dos et criai ma jouissance. Il continua d'aller et venir en moi et lécha ma cyprine. Cela me sembla durer des heures.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tarder à brûler de l'intérieur.

**- Edward, arrête de me torturer. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi. **Suppliai-je de ma voix erratique.

**- Tout de suite mon ange.**

Il me surplomba de tout son corps et s'insinua lentement en moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation, je planais littéralement. Il me remplissait d'une façon merveilleuse. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir en moi. Il se mit à aller et venir en moi frénétiquement.

La boule de feu au fond de moi grossissait de plus en plus sous ses assauts. Son visage tordu de plaisir m'indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à succomber. Il glissa sa main entre nous jusqu'à mon paquet de nerfs. Il le titilla délicieusement et un puissant orgasme me terrassa m'amenant au septième ciel. Ma vision se fit floue et je vis les étoiles quelques instants.

Edward jouit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'haletais encore.

Il continuait ses va-et-vient afin de prolonger notre plaisir. C'est juste trop bon !

Il se détacha de moi pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle. Je ressentis un immense vide de ne plus avoir sa longueur en moi.

Faire l'amour avec Edward était définitivement une expérience à consommer sans modération.

Je comptais bien renouveler l'expérience et passer d'autres nuits avec lui à nous faire du bien.

Mais vu l'heure, je tombais de fatigue. Il attrapa la couette et nous recouvrit avec. Il me serra dans ses bras et colla son torse contre mon dos.

**- Bonne nuit ma belle. Fais de beaux rêves. **Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'endormis en repensant à Alice et Emmett. Grâce à eux, je commençais la nouvelle année accompagnée et heureuse.

**FIN**


End file.
